Wurmschwanz
by Alraune
Summary: Peter warum verriet er Lily und James? Warum schloss er sich Voldemort an? Ein Verräter erzählt seine wahre Geschichte.


**Autor:** Alraune

**Titel: **Wurmschwanz

**Warnung:** Wie ihr schon am Thema erkennen könnt, wird das hier nicht unbrutal.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört JKR.

**Beta:** Heikchen1987 -knuddel- (B/N: -backknuddel-)

**Summary:** Peter- warum verriet er Lily und James? Warum schloss er sich Voldemort an? Ein Verräter erzählt seine wahre Geschichte.

Die ganze Wahrheit

Wurmschwanz. Das bin ich. Mörder meiner ehemaligen besten Freunde, Verräter des Lichts, eine Ratte, der das Leben vom Feind ihres Meisters geschenkt wurde. Die, die die Wahrheit über mich kennen, werden mich vermutlich verachten und hassen- doch sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin.

Sie sehen nur, was sie glauben, und sie glauben, was sie sehen.

Ich war bloß Peter, als ich in die Schule kam, ein unwichtiges, kleines, hässliches, fettes Halbblut. Schlammblut. Wie sollte ich überleben? Ich suchte mir welche, die mich annehmen würden und beschützen, in meiner Unterwürfigkeit. Meine Wahl fiel auf James Potter, Reinblut, geborener Gryffindor, und vermutlich später einmal der bestaussehendste Junge der Schule. Neben Sirius Black, seinem besten Freund, einem Reinblut, seine Familie gehörte den dunkelsten der Zeit an, und Remus Lupin, ein intelligenter, stiller Junge, ebenfalls ihr Freund.

Ich bewunderte sie, weil sie toll waren. Sie bekamen jeden Zauberspruch auf Anhieb hin, und halfen den anderen. Remus war der Erste, der mir half, der mir zeigte, wie ich den Zauberstab halten musste, wie ich die Worte, die fremd auf meiner Zunge lagen, aussprechen musste. Und ich schaffte es. Seitdem folgte ich Remus, biederte mich ihm an, war unterwürfig wie ein Hund.

Er stellte mich seinen Freunden vor, James und Sirius, den meistbewunderten Schülern von Hogwarts. Was hatte ich für ein Glück!

Sie schienen mich zwar nie besonders zu mögen, aber sie akzeptierten und beschützten mich. Im fünften Jahr jedoch begann der Zerfall, der Zerfall zwischen uns.

Er kam in Form von Lily, Lily Evans. Einem Schlammblut. Wie schön sie war! Weiche, rote Haare, die ihre schmalen Schultern in weichen Wellen hinunterglitten, wie flüssiges Kupfer. Ihre leuchtend grünen Augen, mandelförmig, und strahlend vor Lebensfreude. Ihre blasse Haut, befleckt von kleinen Sommersprossen in ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht.

Natürlich waren alle in sie verliebt, wie hätte ich da jemals eine Chance haben sollen?

Ich war doch bloß Peter, das Anhängsel von Black, Potter und Lupin, den drei Assen in der Schule. Ich war nichts weiter als eine Last und ich war unwichtig und nicht beachtenswürdig.

James liebte sie auch, ich sah es ihm an, wie er um sie herumschlich, wie eine fette Katze um ihre Beute, wie eine Spinne, die ihr Opfer in ein Netz einwickelte.

Ich glaube sogar, dass Sirius und Remus ein wenig in sie verliebt waren, aber sie ließen James den Vortritt, weil er schließlich ihr bester Freund war, und in seiner Arroganz und Liebesblindheit nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es noch andere außer ihm gaben, die in Lily verliebt waren.

Lily, die Lilie. Ich liebte sie, und sie bemitleidete mich. Sie half mir bei den Hausaufgaben und verteidigte mich gegen Slytherins, die mich angriffen oder beleidigten. Mein Herz schlug für sie. So ein dummes, kleines Ding, ein Herz. Ich wusste, wie ein Herz aussah, schließlich war mein Vater ein Muggel. Ich hatte es in der Grundschule gelernt, es war ein großer, roter Muskel, kräftig, und er pumpte das Blut im Körper hin und her. Rotes Blut, wenn es vom Herzen kam, mit Sauerstoff angereichert, und blau, wenn es wieder zurückfloss, so war es auf den Schaubildern der Muggel aufgezeichnet.

Als James mit Lily ging, wurde mein Herz schwarz. So schwarz wie die Abgründe unter den Klippen über dem sturmgepeitschten Meer, in das die Selbstmörder springen, in der Nacht, und dann ist da nur noch das Klatschen eines schmalen Körpers.

Ich konnte Lily nicht bekommen, gegen James kam ich nicht an, da hatte ich keine Chance. Aber wenn ich kein Glück mit Lily haben durfte, dann durfte es niemand. Also plante ich eine Intrige. Eine Intrige, die so einfach war, dass es mich erschreckte. Ich würde Voldemort auf sie loslassen.

Ich würde mich ihm anschließen, weil sein Herz so schwarz wie meins war, und weil er mächtiger war als ich. Ich hätte sie nicht töten können, aber er konnte es.

So redete ich Sirius ein, ich solle der Geheimniswahrer sein. Er ließ sich überzeugen, lügen konnte ich schon immer gut. Mein einziges Talent. Ich verriet Lily und James. Allerdings zögerte ich noch eine Sekunde, bevor ich es ihm sagte. Ich dachte über all die schönen Stunden mit James, Sirius und Remus nach, den Spaß, den wir gehabt hatten. Aber dann tauchte Lilys Gesicht in meinem Kopf auf und ich ließ die Worte meinem Munde entkommen, die Worte, die die Welt ins Unglück stürzen würden.

Mein Meister lachte. Er lachte sein schrilles, hohes Lachen, das ein jedem Schauer über den Rücken jagte. "Denk dran, Wurmschwanz, du bist mein", sagte er schließlich. "Vergiss es nie! Du bist mir treu, ich weiß es, denn dein Herz ist schwarz."

Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Er grinste sein schreckliches Grinsen. "Ich verstehe dich, mein Herz war auch schwarz. Aber jetzt habe ich keins mehr, ich habe es verkauft! Verkauft an den Tod!" Er lachte wieder, und immer noch lachend, verschwand er.

Einige Stunden später fand mich Sirius und wollte mich töten. Ich jedoch jagte die Straße in die Luft, dreizehn Tote. Es war mir egal, sie würden Sirius als schuldig überführen, und auch er würde leiden. Schließlich war er James bester Freund.

Remus wollte ich nichts antun, er war immer der Netteste der drei gewesen, und außerdem würde er genug mit dem Tod und der Gefangennahme seiner besten Freunde zu tun haben. Und er würde Sirius für den Verräter halten. Dies würde sein Herz in Stücke schneiden, ich wusste es.

Als mein Meister verschwand, quartierte ich mich als Ratte bei den Weasleys ein, der Familie die Voldemort immer gehasst und verachtet hatte. Welche Ironie. Bloß war ich der Einzige, der von ihr wusste. Die Ironie des Schicksals, zwischen zwei Seiten hin- und herzuwechseln, gerade so, wie es mir passte. Ausgerechnet ich tat das, ich, Peter, der nie etwas auf die Reihe bekommen hatte. Aber niemand wusste von meinem schwarzen Herz, und jedes Geheimnis, das man hat, macht einen stärker.

Zwölf Jahre später schenkte mir Harry Potter mein Leben. Harry Potter, der Sohn des Jungen, der meinen Meister an den Rande des Todes gebracht hatte, und der der Sohn jenes Menschen war, den ich getötet hatte.

Ich erweckte meinen Meister wieder zum Leben. Warum? Weil es mir Spaß machte, vielleicht. Weil ich Harry Potter töten wollte, vielleicht. Weil ich Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit finden wollte, vielleicht. Weil ich einfach wieder im Glanze meines Meisters stehen und die Furcht um ihn herum spüren wollte, vielleicht.

Aber mein Meister versagte.

Er schaffte es nicht. Aber ich bin ein geduldiger Mensch. Dann würde ich eben solange warten, bis er es endlich schaffte, Potter zu töten. James' Sohn, der anscheinend von ihnen geliebt wurde. Nichts durfte am Leben bleiben, was von Lily geliebt worden war.

Und dann starb Sirius. Sirius, mein ehemaliger Freund. Hochnäsig, arrogant, kalt, das Erbe seiner Familie. Jetzt war nur noch einer übrig, das war Remus. Seltsamerweise konnte ich mich nicht überwinden, ihn auch noch zu töten- oder töten zu lassen. Ich tötete meistens nicht selber, ich ließ töten. Mein Meister tötete für mich, mein Monster, die Bestie an meiner Leine. Remus- oh, er war so warmherzig! Er würde leiden, so sehr leiden, dass er einem fast Leid tun konnte.

So viele Menschen würden leiden, ich wäre der Schuldige, es war mein Monster, das all dies getan hat. Voldemort ist so leicht zu beeinflussen, man muss ihm nur die richtigen Worte geben, und er ist so demütig wie ein Hund. Ich weiß, dass er ein Halbblut ist, ich habe es immer gewusst. Regulus hat es mir erzählt, Sirius' Bruder. Er hat es herausgefunden, und es dann auch noch Voldemort gesagt, der dumme Junge. Er ist selbst in sein Verderben gerannt, wie ein kleines Kind. Gut, er war auch noch jung, aber zeichnet es nicht angeblich die Reinblüter aus, dass sie so intelligent sind?

Ich könnte Voldemort nicht besiegen, aber das will ich auch gar nicht. Wieso sollte ich meine Waffe zerstören, der, der mir unwissentlich so treu dient?

Ich werde gewinnen, ich weiß es. Das Dunkle gewinnt immer, auch wenn es in all den Geschichten anders ist. Das Dunkel ist immer in den Menschen, tief in ihren Herzen, wie ein blutrünstiges Monster, nur darauf wartend, dass es hervorspringen kann, und die Herzen der Menschen umklammern kann, mit Angst. Alle, die glücklich waren, werden sterben, und mein Meister wird mich auszeichnen, weil ich ihm so treu gedient habe. Ich werde über ihn lachen, ich werde triumphieren, aber er wird nichts davon wissen, schließlich ist er blind, blind für alle, die unter ihm stehen, oder für die, von denen er glaubt, dass er mächtiger als sie ist. Er ist genauso dumm wie all die anderen.

xXx

A/N: Bitte reviewt, sagt mir, was ihr denkt!

B/N: Wieder mal eine geniale FF. Ich bin begeistert. Und nun sollten sich die lieben Schwarzleser mal dazu herablassen ein Review zu schreiben. Wenn nich gibt's Haue…


End file.
